I Can't Wait
by AccioWazlib
Summary: Beck can't wait to make Jade his wife. Song-based, but no actual lyrics. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever published Victorious Fanfiction.

Rated T for language.

This is based off the song;_ I Can't Wait by Runner Runner._

Each chapter will be based off another paragraph from the song.

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food, but I couldn't resist!**

**Credit to Capitol Records, as they signed Runner Runner. **

* * *

><p>Beck switched his foot onto the brake, as rush-hour began. The groan that escaped his girlfriend was inevitable.<p>

"Shit." Jade mumbled tossing her head back, onto the vintage backrest of Beck's Mustang. "Fucking rush-hour. I hate this bullshit. 10 more minutes and we would have made it."

Beck smirked. Most would be horrified by Jade's language, covering children's ear with disgusted gasps. But whenever they were stuck in rush-hour, it just amused him. He knew her reasons for cursing had nothing to do with being stuck with him. Infact he was the only thing that made it barable for her. She would shut her tongue in the car door, rather than be stuck with anyone else.

No, she just hated the claustrophopic feeling of being surrounded by strangers in their cars with no escape. The bored on lookers looking for any kind of distraction, and she was usually the perfect fit for their need. Her shiny piercings catching the light was usually what got their attention. Her unusual hair color helped keep their stares. Then before they knew it, noses would be turned up in distaste, and conversations would take place.

She sighed turning eyelids fluttering closed. Beck reached his hand over, interwining their fingers. He studied her face. He could sense the discomfort she was feeling.

He glanced back at the road, seeing no change. Then leaned over and pressed his lips to hers gently. She gave him a half-smile when he pulled back, obviously still uneasy.

"Your lips are dry." She complained, pulling chapstick out of her bag, applying it, before holding it out to him. He smiled, and kissed her again, stealing the moisterizer right off her lips.

Jade smiled a full smile as he pulled away, putting some more chapstick on, before tossing it back into her bag.

"What flavor is that?" Beck asked, rubbing his lips together.

"Strawberry Mango." Jade answered.

"It tastes good. That wasn't the one you had yesterday, was it? That one was different somehow." He stated.

"Yeah that was, Kiwi." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"You have so many different ones, how do you keep track?" Beck asked. "I can barely keep track of my phone. How can you keep them all straight?"

She shrugged. "I just do, I guess."

He put his arm around her, as she snuggled into him. The traffic was just starting to let up. He kissed her forehead, then saw the car next to them look at them in distaste. Beck's eyes narrowed into a glare. The top was down, so Beck could hear what the stanger said to what he assumed to be his wife.

"Piercings, Tattoos, Dyed Hair. Definition of a whor-"

"Don't talk about her that way!" Beck yelled above the stanger.

"Rude too." He tisked.

"Fuck you, asshole." Beck uttered flipping him off, before pulling out in front of him, and getting off on their exit.

Nobody had the right to say that to his girlfriend. He would protect her until the day he died. He couldn't wait to marry her some day. Some may say he was whipped. But the smart ones would know, someone took his heart captive.

"I still hate fucking traffic."

And that someone had sticky fingers, and a mouth to match.

* * *

><p>Review if you would like me to continue!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favoriting! It made me so excited to continue, so I wrote this up!

Please keep the reviews coming, because it's a super motivator, and keeps the ideas flowing. :)

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food...**

**Credit to: Columbia Records, and Journey for the mention of "Don't Stop Believin'"**

**Credit to: Capitol Records, and Runner Runner for the inspiration of this Fic, the song "I Can't Wait"**

* * *

><p>Jade yawned, her sleepy eyes blinking tiredly. Her head lolling onto Beck's shoulder slighty as she fought to stay awake.<p>

"Just go to sleep babe." Beck whispered. "When you wake up, we should be there."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I don't want you to-yawn-have to drive in the dark alone."

"Babe, it's only three and a half more hours. We'll be in Arizona soon." He gave her a soft smile, while he stroked the back of her limp hand.

"I won't... do, the sleeping." Jade grumbled into his chest.

Beck gave a laugh. "You're not making any sense, Jade." He kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair.

"No, being sleeping."

He passed the sign that said, 'Welcome to Arizona!' on the mostly empty road. "We're in Arizona now babe, it's okay to go to sleep, really I promise."

"Oh...kay." Jade mumbled before finally giving into the dark cloud of slumber.

He took his eyes off the road for a few seconds and looked at her. The icy blue eyes he was so in love with were shielded from the world, by thick lashes. He felt his heart sped up, as he saw her flich in her sleep, her fingers twitching. He let his right hand stroke her side comfortingly, as he kept his left on the wheel, as his eyes returned to the road.

About three hours later, Jade stirred. "Are we there yet?"

"Um, about 20 more minutes." Beck responded, glancing from the road, to the clock, then back.

"Can you drive a little faster?" She asked. He gave her a questioning glace. "I have to pee."

"Do you want me to pull over?" He put his right hand back onto the wheel as she sat up. Jade shook her head. They made it to the hotel in Arizona City in fifteen minutes. Beck grabbed both their bags, pushing the key card into his pocket after unlocking the door, as Jade hurried into the little bathroom. Beck crashed into his small hotel bed, exhausted from the seven hour drive. He shed his unbuttoned plaid shirt, and his white v-neck, letting them carelessly drop onto the hotel carpeting. His belt buckle made a clunk as it hit the floor. He heard Jade give a small tired whimper. His hair hung in his eyes as his head raised slightly.

"Jade? What's wrong?"

"There's carpeting." She frowned. Beck tiredly dropped his head back onto the foreign pillow. Jade gave a tiny sigh, grumbling under her breath as she walked across the disgrace of a floor covering. She could hear Beck's steady slow breathing. She ditched her clothes on the floor, picking up Beck's discarded t-shirt, pulling it over her head. She let it drop to her mid-thigh, then she crawled into the other small bed two feet away from Beck's.

Her makeup-less eyes searched the unfamiliar ceiling. It was agonizing, sitting there. She tossed from side to side, uncomfortably. She heard smashing from outside door. She got up from the bed, and poked her head out the door. Seeing nothing, she walked down the hall, to see the source of the noise.

Her ice blue eyes met with a grungy man, it was obvious that he was intoxicated. The sickly smirk that crossed his face as he observed her sarcely clothed body could win a competition against Jade's trademark smirk any day. Jade gave him a scowl, then backed away slowly, turning the corner before making a run for her room. She was safely inside once he had turned the corner. Her fingers twisted the lock as she heard him call out for her.

Jade rolled her eyes when she looked through the peep hole and saw him lumber through the halls in his desperate search for her. She bit her lip, turning to face the dark room. Beck was already asleep, but Jade was a bit shaken up from the 'What ifs' that ran through her mind. Tip-toeing over to his sleeping form, Jade shook him gently.

"Wha-wha happened?" Beck jerked awake, sitting up.

Jade pushed him back down. "I'm okay, just move over...please?" She whispered to him.

Beck knew something was wrong, but his brain lacked sleep and he could barely respond, so he just moved over on the tiny bed, to make room for his girlfriend. She crawled in next to him. He stroked her hair with a large hand. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, laying her head on his heart.

...

The sun blared through the windows the next morning waking up the saggy haired boy, and he woke up his wavy haired companion.

"Jade, babe. Wake up." Beck moved the hair out of her face kissing her cheek, the most delicate touch. Those who knew Jade, thought she could sleep through anything, especially after they saw her in Yerba, sleeping through the raid. But he knew just the thing that would awaken his sleeping beauty.

Her lashed fluttered, she blinked in the light. "What time is it?" Her voice rasped from the lack of use.

"Like noon, we gotta get up before traffic for the concert traffic starts. We both know how much you'd hate that." She bounced up, and into the bathroom to get ready. "Is that my shirt?" He asked her, sitting up to stare at her.

Her head poked out. "Yeah, why? You want it back?" Her trademark smirk covering her face. He gave her a cocked brow, with a small nod. She stripped it off, tossing it to him, only giving him a brief view, before winking and disappearing into the bathroom.

...

Hours later they were in a huge crowd of people. All waiting for the majorly famous band to arrive on the raised stage. Beck threw his arm around Jade's shoulders, as she looked at the platform a giant smile forming on her face.

"Someone's excited." He teased, with a smirk."

"Shut up." Jade gave him a small shove, her smile not wavering. "It's Journey! How could you not be excited?"

"But you're Jade! You're never excited or happy!" He made his voice higher, in her impression of Tori.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He smiled, pulling her into a hug, smelling her hair. "Nope. I'm glad you're happy."

"Good, because-Look! Here they come!" She gave an uncharacteristic jump of joy. He laughed and gave a cheer as they introduced themselves, and picked up their instruments getting ready to begin one of their many hits. Beck pressed a kiss to Jade's cheek, as she gasped as one of their favorites; "_Don't Stop Believin'_" began, and they both sang along. Voices meshing together to create the perfect melody.

* * *

><p>Reviews if you would like it to continue :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Reviews and Favoriting again!

It's such a motivation! It keeps these coming, so keep reviewing3

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food.**

**Credit to: Backhouse Mike and Nick Records, for lyrics mention of "Okay".**

**Then of course credit to RunnerRunner and Capitol records.**

* * *

><p>To Beck:<p>

Get Online, Canadian.

To Jade:

Magic word?

To Beck:

Please.

To Jade:

Actually it was Mayonnaise. But I'll accept your please.

-GotBeck has signed in-

-GotBeck is requesting video chat-

Jade clicked accept, and Beck's face appeared on the screen. Jade gave a smile; a real Jade smile, usually the one that was associated with other peoples pain. Yeah that one. He was one of the lucky few that got to see it, when it was caused by something-well good.

"Beck!" A scream that could certainly not have come from his girlfriend erupted from his laptop speakers.

"Hey Babe," He smiled at her. "How's everything back in-are you in my RV?" He asked, his eyebrows twisting in confustion.

Jade bit her lip nodding, then lowering her face as an uncharacteristic blush threatened to take place. "I miss you." She whispered.

"Awwww." He cooed at her.

Her head shot right up with a glare that could kill. "Don't." She gritted out, voice dangerously low.

"Okay, fine." Beck gave up staring at her face in his computer screen.

Jade's eyes narrowed, as she examined his picture. "What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Beck asked, shifting his eyes, so he wasn't making eye contact.

"For one, you're not looking me in the eyes." His eyes immediately snapped back to her. "Two, you'd never give up an opportunity to be cutesy, when I can't harm you." She said picking at her dark deep purple nails. "So, what's wrong."

"Nothing's wron-" He tried.

"Beck!" Jade interrupted.

He sighed. "It's my grandma." She motioned for him to go on. "She got in a wreck, and is in the hospital..." He said lowering his head into his hands.

"Is she okay?" Jade spoke, trying not to upset him further.

"They won't tell me anything. All I know is she's in the hospital." He spoke from his place in his hands.

"Oh." Her voice sounded awkward, as if she didn't know what to say. She started to hum, trying to soothe him. She chose the song she wrote for him. Quickly tiring of  
>humming, she started to sing to him. "There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time."<p>

Beck knew, Jade knew he didn't like to sing. But something about her voice, singing his part, seemed to calm him down. He even felt compelled to sing along. "There's things that I could say, but hear it my way. I want to let you know, that it's all okay."

"Thanks." He sighed, feeling better. She nodded, her tiny Jade smile displayed on her face.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry... for your grandma, I guess."

He nodded, knowing that coming from her, that it meant a lot.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too."

* * *

><p>Review if you'd like to see this continue!<p>

Also did you guys know "Okay" was in Zoey101?

It was playing in the background in one of the episodes! :O


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are so amazing to me! I've never in my life had so many reviews on any fanfiction!

& I've been writing since I was thirteen! (Not on this site though ;)

Please keep the reviews coming3

Honestly you have NO idea how much it means when someone favorites/reviews, it brightens up my day3

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food.**

**Credit to Nick Records for mention of "Tell Me That You Love Me"**

**Credit to Capitol Records and RunnerRunner.**

Also apologies if you think Jade is out of character at all. She's so complex!

* * *

><p>"Here." Jade said handing him the white and blue cup styrofoam cup, along with a paper bag to match.<p>

"What's this?" Beck asked taking a sip. Jade shrugged.

"This morning you said you wanted coffee, and a scone." Jade explained. "So, here. You're welcome."

"Thank you." He said with smirk, put his arm around her. "Good coffee." He commented

"Gimme." She grabbed his hand, leading the cup to her lips, taking a long savory sip. "Mmm, would've been better without sugar." She said releasing his hand.

Beck laughed, and handed her the coffee while he took a bite out of the scone. "Tastes better than plum sauce on me bangers." He said with his heavy english accent. Jade rolled her eyes.

"We're not in Britain, stop with the accent."

"Fair enough." He replied, taking another bite of his scone. "Let's just go."

"Do we have to?" She whined, and walked out of his grasp, Beck just nodded at her, and she got into the passenger seat of his mustang. Beck got into the driver's seat, and took of towards their destination. "Really, thanks for the coffee babe." He kissed her knuckles. Jade just gave him a half smile, and he hugged her from the side as he drove.

They arrived at Tori's house, Beck and a duffle bag on his shoulder, while Jade carried their pillow in. Tori answered the door, a big smile plastered on her face. "Hey guys, Come on in!" Beck grabbed Jade's wrist, making her come in, knowing she would stay out on the porch otherwise.

"Put your stuff anywhere, Cat and Andre are already here." Tori bounced off into the kitchen.

"You guys were supposed to come in your jammies!" Cat pouted, entering in her pink candy pajamas.

"Yeah. Jade doesn't like pajamas." Beck told Cat, dumping their combined duffle bag near the door. Jade placed the pillow ontop of the bag, and walked over to the couch, taking a seat, pulling a pair of scissors out of her boot.

"You keep a pair of scissors in your boot?" Andre asked, coming into the living room, and sitting on the other sofa. Cat sat next to Andre pulling both legs onto the couch, crossing them. Beck moved to stand behind Jade, both hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, you never know when you'll have the urge to stab something." Jade peered at him through the space between the blades.

Cat gasped, Andre's eyes widened, and Beck smirked.

"Once, my brother got stabbed by a clown. He was trying to take a video of him, and the clown got mad. He's okay now though." Cat said, finishing with a smile, as she played with a piece of her hair.

A knock on the door alerted the group that the last person had arrived. Tori came into the room with a bowl of snacks, setting them on the table, then went over to open the door. Robbie entered, but his plastic companion wasn't with him.  
>"No Rex?" Beck asked, as she sat next to Jade.<p>

"He had a date." Robbie said, putting his things down. "He said he might come later though." He took a seat on the floor.

"Right..." Tori looked confused at how the puppet would come if Robbie was already here. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Cat gasped. "I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE!" She clapped her hands happily.

"I'm down." Jade surprised everyone, by saying.

"Oh. Okay." Tori said taken aback.

"What? I like seeing people embarrass themselves." Jade said with a smile.

"So, let's play." Andre said, to end the awkward pause. "Who's going first?"

Tori grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "We can use this." She stun the bottle, and it landed on Robbie. "Robbie, pick someone."

"Okay, Cat. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm no chicken, I'm Cat!" She giggled.

"Okay I dare you to brush.." He spun the bottle which landed on Beck. "Beck's teeth."

"Okay!" Tori handed her a new toothbrush, and some toothpaste. "Open wide for Dr. Valentine!" Cat shoved the tooth brush in deep in Beck's mouth causing him to gag. "Sorry! Assistant, get this patient some water." She talked in her deep voice, as she vigorously brushed Beck's teeth. Andre pulled a bottle of Mountain Streams out of his bag, but Jade slapped it away.

"He doesn't drink Mountain streams." She glared at him, grabbing a bottle of Crystal Waters off the floor, and gave it to Beck.

Beck gargled it, walking over to the sink, then spit it out. He rubbed his throat a little handing the bottle back to Jade who put the cap back on and returned it to the floor.

"Let's not stab my uvula with the toothbrush next time, okay Dr. Valentine?"

Cat giggled. "Kay." Cat spun the now used bottle, and it landed on Andre. "TRUTH OR DARE?" She yelled in her scratchy kermit voice.

"Uh, Dare I guess." Andre replied.

"I dare you to shave your legs." Cat said with a giggle.

Andre groaned as Tori ran upstairs to get a razor. "Use this one... it's Trina's."

They watched as Andre shaved his legs, managing not to cut himself.

"It seems like you do this often." Robbie look at him, stroking the now smooth hairless skin.

"I don't." Andre looked at him like he was crazy. "Let's move on." Andre pulled his pants legs down, and spun the bottle which landed on Beck. "Truth or Dare?"

"Let's do Truth."

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done just because someone dared you?"

"Let someone brush my teeth." Beck said, still groping at his throat. Cat gave a pout, obviously offended. "No offense Dr. Valentine." He patted her shoulder. Beck spun the bottle then it landed on Tori.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to scratch your arm pit, with your big toe."

"Challenge accepted."They watched as Tori attempted to scratch her arm pit, with much difficulty. With some help from Cat, she completed her task, and spun the bottle, having it land on Robbie.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"Wimp." Jade mumbled.

"If there was a giant explosion, and you and two girls survived, who would they be?" Tori asked, ignoring Jade's comment.

"You and Cat." Robbie answered.

"Aww Robbie!" Cat squealed giving him a hug.

Jade grabbed the Mountain Streams water bottle Andre was drinking out of, and dumped it on Robbie's head.

"HEY!"

"That's for letting me die." Jade said simply.

Tori handed Robbie a towel, and Jade was the only one left who hadn't been asked. "Jade, Truth or Dare."

"Dare, because I'm not a gutless little baby." She spat at him.

"I dare you to bite.." He spun the bottle, it landing on Cat. "Cat's big toe."

"No, we already did something with a toe. Be creative." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Team converse." Robbie said, huddling in with Tori, Andre, and Cat. Beck remained seated with Jade on the couch. "Please! It'll be so cute!" They heard Cat squeal.

"Fine." Robbie sighed, giving in.

"We dare you to slow dance with Beck, while Andre plays the piano, and we watch." Cat gushed.

Beck stood up, bowing to Jade. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"It's not like I can say no." Jade said grabbing his hand.

He pulled her up onto the small space between the couches, and the elevated piano. Andre started to play an instrumental version of "Tell Me That You Love Me." While Beck and Jade began to slow dance. Jade stood there awkwardly, with everyone's eyes on them. Beck turned her away from them, making her focus on him. He smiled at her, as they swayed back and forth. She gave him a small smile, and he pulled her in closer.

"I love you, Jade." He whispered into her ear.

"Good." She whispered back.

"Say it." He whispered into her hair.

"...I Love you too."

Beck wished that he could live in this moment forever, just here. Dancing with Jade, with music playing softly in the background. He pulled back and stared into her perfect Ice-Blue eyes. She gave him another tiny smile, then laid her head on his chest, making her hair the only thing visible to the on-lookers. Beck leaned his cheek on top of her head spinning her around. He could tell the song was about to come to an end, and this perfect moment was going to end with it. So he grabbed her chin, and planted a perfectly aimed kiss on her soft lips.

"AWWW!" Cat, Tori, and Robbie burst out.

"You're a dude!" Jade burst out at him, furious they ruined the moment. "Way to ruin it." She grumbled to herself, grabbing Beck's hand and dragging them back to the sofa.

* * *

><p>Review if you want more3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So many reviews guys! You don't know how grateful I am!

Thanks for all the favoriting, the Alerts, and everything!

Really you guys are amazing!

So here is the final installment of "I Can't Wait."

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food.**

**Credit to Capitol Records, and Runner Runner**

Also, sorry if you think Jade is a little all over the place, like I said earlier; She's complex.

* * *

><p>The day Jade had been dreading had finally arrived. She called Beck for the sixth time.<p>

"Beck! Hurry up and get here." She hissed into the phone. "I swear, if you don't show, I'll never forgive you. Call me back. Bye." Just as she hit the end button on her phone, the doorbell rang.

"Jade, Beck's here!" Her little brother called up the stairs.

"Send him up!" She yelled back.

Jade heard her boyfriend walking up the steps, and she swung open her bedroom door, pulling him inside, then shutting it with a slam.

"Why didn't you answer my calls, I've called you **six **times!" She glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Battery died." He pulled it out of his suit pocket. "I was hoping to charge it here, while you finishing getting ready." He went over and put it in her dock.

"Just help me zip this." Jade said with a pout, holding the front of her dark blue dress.

Jade had her black hair up in what would have been an otherwise elegant french twist if not for the blue and green hair. Beck pushed aside a few of the loose strands that framed her face; out of the way, placing a kiss on her shoulder, before zipping the zipper.

"You hate having your hair up." Beck stated, looking at her oddly.

Jade growled, rolling her eyes. "I know. But it's the only way I could get out of being in the stupid wedding. I'm going to take it down at the stupid reception." Jade's

father was getting married today, and Jade was extra grouchy because her mother refused to let her wear anything black.

Jade went into the bathroom to finish her makeup, leaving Beck to make himself at home in her room.

"Jadelyn! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Good!" Jade yelled. "and_ don't _call me Jadelyn!"

"Just hurry up!"

Jade came out of her bathroom, pressing a finger to her eye a scowl etched on her face. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Beck came over to her, inspecting her eye.

"My stupid mother, made me poke my stupid eye." She hissed.

"Aw." He kissed it. "Kissy make it better?"

She glared at him.

"Babe, calm down."

"_I can't."_

"Sure you can." He tried to soothe her, with his voice.

"No, I _really _can't." She sighed. "He doesn't want me there Beck, and I don't even want to go. "

Beck frowned and gave her a hug. "I want you. That's all that matters." Beck stood up, and held out his hand, helping her up. He got his phone off her dock , she gave him hers, and put both in his pocket.

They walked down the stairs, and Jade's mom gave her an approving nod. Jade's brother and her mother got in the car and left, while Jade rode with Beck.

Jade had her arms crossed the entire ceremony, waiting for it to be over, so she could go home. Her stupid step-mother had her yappy dog as ring bearer, how pathetic. Jade would have fallen asleep, had Beck not been trying to make her smile the _entire_time.

_"Do you take this woman for better or for worse,"_

"One day, it'll be us answering that question up there." He whispered in her ear.

She couldn't stop the smile from plastering across her face. "Beeeeck, stoooop."

"It's going to happen Jade, don't fight the inevitable." He smiled, holding her her into him.

...

"Dad."

"Jade."

"Congratulations, I guess." Jade picked at her navy colored nails.

"You're still at that school for arts?" He asked, ignoring her congratulations.

"Yeah." She answered looking up from her nails.

He just stared at her, not answering, looking rather bored.

Jade glared at him, as her step-mother walked over.

"Jadelyn."

"It's Jade." Jade gritted out through her teeth.

"Oh, of course. " She said with a false cheery smile.

Jade started to walk away but heard the conversation her father was having with his new life.

"I told you, I told you she would do this! Didn't I? I did! She's downing the whole reception." Her step mother whined. "She's a waste of air, a disappointment." She saw her father nod in agreement. "How could you put up with that all these years?"

Jade stormed out of the room, blowing past Beck who was on this way back from the restroom.

"Jade? Jade!" He called after her.

She ignored him, and made her way into the Bridal dressing room, pulling her emergency scissors out of her dress, advancing towards the bouquet.

"Jade." He grabbed her from behind.

"No Beck, Stop." She struggled against him. "Let me go."

"Jade, what happened?" She kept kicking, and squirming.

"Let me go!"

"Jade, calm down!"

"I don't want to!" She screeched.

He hauled her back, making her sit in a chair, and watched as she dissolved into tears. He jumped back surprised. He had only ever seen her this emotional once, and that was when he rejected her, when they broke up.

"Jade, why are you so upset?"

"They said I was a waste of air, Beck. A disappointment." His usually tough girlfriend sniffed.

"Who? Your dad?" He asked.

She nodded. "and my step-mother." She dried her face, recovering from her five-second breakdown.

"That's not true Jade." He smoothed her hair, a lost cause because of the fight that just took place. He pulled the clip out, as her curls cascaded down onto her shoulders. "They're wrong." He smiled.

She got up and sat in his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. He tried to hold her hand, but she refused to give it to him.

"I know you're hurt, but you've got to let me hold your hand." He whispered to her.

"Why?"

"Because, it's lonely, I can tell."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh, and surrendered her hand. He intertwined their fingers.

"Promise me something?" Jade asked, as Beck stroked her hand.

"Anything."

"You'll never leave me right?"

"Never." He kissed her gently.

"You're not going to break this promise?"

"I'd promise you the world if I could, Jade." He leaned his head on hers.

"So, about our wedding..."

"Our wedding?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, you said we were getting married during the ceremony." Jade looked at him. "Don't think you're taking that back."

Beck nodded, remembering. "Wouldn't dream of it, babe."

"I wanna wear black, because I didn't get to wear it today."

"A black wedding dress?"

Jade nodded.

"Whatever you want."

Jade just stayed silent, finally calm for the first time that day."You ready to go back?"

"Do we have to?" She groaned.

"Yes." He patted her side, signaling to get up.

Jade reluctantly got up off Beck, and took his hand as they walked back to the main room.

"I love you Jade." He told her as they entered the room, he nudged her.

"...I love you too." She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Beck pulled Jade onto the dance floor pulling her close, watching her laughed as he twirled her. The dance floor slowly filling up, with more couples.

He got an image in his head.

A girl in a black wedding dress, and a shaggy haired boy in a tux, dancing in a nearly empty reception hall.

He smiled at Jade, if he blinked, he would have missed her smiled back. He couldn't wait for that image to become reality. He couldn't wait to live his life with this girl, to give her his heart for all eternity. He didn't ever want to let her go, he just wanted to love her, and only her forever and ever. Beck couldn't wait to make Jade his wife.

But you know what? He didn't want to miss a single thing about the journey there either.

* * *

><p>Even though it's the last part please review!<p>

Tell me what you thought, if you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever just tell me! :D

Also more Victorious stories in the future :)


End file.
